Secret Identities
by Jinnx
Summary: I think I know who Red X is." Raven goes undercover at a local high school to find out if a boy named Jason really is RedX. But she didn't count on falling for him. RobinxRaven RedXxRaven
1. Chapter 1

Secret Identities Chapter one

"I think I know who Red X is." Robin announced to the Titans, immediately at the beginning of a urgently called meeting, "That's why I called you down here."

The Titans started back at him, shock in their eyes, all except for Raven, who looked back with an emotionless, but knowing sheen in her eyes. For all Robin knew, she had known either that Robin knew, or who Red X was in the first place. But she probably would have told if she did. Robin wasn't sure. Raven seemed to enjoy the fights with Red X more then anyone else did.

"Who, man?" asked Cyborg, breaking the stunned silence.

"His name is Jason Hillman." Robin continued. "He's junior at Mount Valley High school. Seventeen years old, punk-artsy musician type."

"Dude....So how you gonna get him?"

"Ohhh…yes friend Robin, tell us what is the plan to catch this evil villain?"

"Well, I don't have proof yet, and I'm not one hundred percent sure, so we can't go arrest him in the middle of class. So I was thinking one of us could go undercover."

After a few second of an awkward silence, Raven spoke. "Enlighten us, Boy Blunder, who is going to do _that_?"

"One of us, obviously. But I'm not totally sure _which _one of us is going to."

"Well, we can easily figure this out. Lets see now. I am made of metal and already pass high school. Hell, I already passed _that _high school and well, there no way you can make me go back. So I can't go undercover. Beast Boy is green and would only be in freshman year and he is green. So, he can't go because he is green."

"What's so bad about being green?" Beast Boy interrupted, sounding genuinely curious.

Cyborg ignored that and continued. "Starfire is not accustomed to earth cultures yet and she drinks mustard. That won't work out to well either. Raven can't because…well because she would probably kill the first teacher that annoyed her, no offense, sis."

A ghost of a smile passed over Raven's lips. "None taken, Cy."

Cyborg continued, "Robin you can, you are… you're the leader of this team and it was your idea." Robin raised his eyebrow at Cyborg's lame finishing comment.

"Actually, I was thinking Raven could do it." Robin said as he looked expectantly at Raven.

"Why me, Boy Blunder?" Robin glared at her when she used her nickname for him.

"Yeah, why her? Dude, we're not trying to get people _murdered _here." Beast Boy commented. Raven sent a shock of dark energy towards the changling, who let out a small shriek.

"So then while you at school and getting closer to Jason, I can still lead the missions. So the team won't be without a leader. We can recruit someone from Titans East to fill in for you while your gone."

It made sense and Raven couldn't argue with sense. So she settled for glaring at Robin until he looked away uncomfortably.

"So it's settled, Raven will be the lucky one to go undercover?" When he got no answer or objection, he continued. "Oh goody, I feel bad for whoever makes her mad." said Beast Boy, while chuckling to himself.

"Raven, come with me."

Five minuets later Raven and Robin were in Robin's office, looking over records involving both Red X and Jason Hillman.

"When I was apprentice to Batman, I was sent to a public school so I would learn to get along with the other normal kids. I noticed that all the people were friends with people that they were like. They form cliches. I have been watching Jason. Here are my notes." He handed her a few pieces of paper with his neat slanted handwriting on them.

"Tomorrow we will get you new clothes and the books and everything that you will need. I know you don't want to do this." Robin said in a softer voice, "But I just want to thank you for actually going along with it. I mean I would have a lot more issues getting say _Beast Boy_, to go along with this." Raven gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Just because I don't want to do something doesn't mean that I won't. But seriously how bad can this be? I'm not going to be risking my life everyday like you guys are. I mean the worst part is going to be shopping for clothes tomorrow if Starfire comes."

Later that night, after Raven made it back to her room, she realized she still hadn't looked at Robin's notes that he had given her. She grabbed it from her desk and flipped through the pages.

_ " **Skateboards to school everyday_

_**** Favorites:**_

_**Color(s):**__ black, red_

_**Food(s):**__Drink(s): ? / coffee (pretty much anything from Starbucks)_

_**Music:**__ rock, hard rock_

_**Band(s):**__ The Ramones, Rise Against, Fall Out Boy, When Gotham Falls, The Beatles, Nirvana, The White Stripes_

_**Song(s):**__ I'm Slowly Turning Into You (The White Stripes), Walking Disaster(Sum 41), Monkey Wrench (Foo Fighters), Death by Romance (When Gotham Falls), among others._

_****Activities:**_

_Skateboarding, music, plays drums and guitar (electric and acoustic)_

_**Sings (back up), in a band + plays electric guitar, drums, when needed. _

_** Often wears hats pulled far down_

_**Baggy jeans, band T- shirts _

_**Stereotyped "emo" and "punk"_

_**Friends: Ryan Basday (M), Aiden Smith (M), Ivy Martin (F)_

_**Single_

_** No criminal record; has yet to be caught with his friends vandalizing (graffiti)"_

'_God, kind of sounds like myself. At least I won't have to memorize any songs or anything. I already like that kind of music. And I can skateboard, that's easy. I used to be able to sing well…I wonder if I still can…' _Raven thought to herself. She put on her sweat pants that she wore to bed and slid underneath the blankets. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Identities**

Chapter 2

The next day

Raven poured herself some tea and went to sit at the table next to Robin. She had slept pretty well last night despite her thinking about starting _high school _on Monday.

She sipped her tea while Robin read the newspaper. Just then a thought came to her.

"Hey, Robin. If Jason Hillman really is Red X don't you think he will recognize me? Who else do you know with purple hair and eyes?"

"I thought about that. I was thinking you could dye your hair and get colored contacts, if that's okay. We'll going to the mall today and we'll going to get you some new clothes." He paused, and seem to hesitate about what to say next. A grin spread across his face. "I suggest you change into some normal or else your going to attract a lot of attention." He said, suggestivly eyeing her leotard. Raven glared at him. He laughed when she flicked him off.

Raven shuffled through her closet. She didn't have very many normal outfits. She only wore that kind of stuff when she went out to a poetry reading or to her favorite café to get tea.

She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a Sex Pistols shirt along with some purple Chucks that had black Sharpie all over them from all the times she had been bored out of her wits while waiting for a certain poet.

When she came back down to the main floor Robin was waiting for her in baggy jeans and a red shirt. He had traded in his mask for dark sunglasses.

"Just us? Or are we waiting for anyone else?"

"Nope, just us." Robin replied. They walked down to the garage. When they got there Robin walked over to a corner and pulled a sheet off a black and red motorcycle.

"I figured my other one would attract attention." Raven sighed.

"We couldn't take the car, could we?" Even before she asked she knew it was hopeless.

"Nope. Get on." Raven slid on behind Robin and off they went. Raven's head was buried in the crook of Robin's neck and was hugging him tightly. She noticed the complete lack of softness around his midsection. He was all muscle.

Robin sped through the back roads of Jump City, taking the turns more sharply then he should, just to feel Raven press up against him more. "_Raven probably hates this"_ thought Robin, "_although better Raven then Starfire."_ Even though everyone thought Robin and Starfire like each other, everyone happened to be wrong. Robin was easily annoyed by Starfire. She was extremely naïve and was way too happy-go-lucky. Robin was attracted to Raven. Attracted. Just attracted. He didn't like her like that. Not yet anyway.

Robin slowed down as they reached the mall.

Raven turned accusing right after she got off the motorcycle. "You went that fast around the curves just to freak me out, didn't you?"

"Slight possibility, Rae. So what do you need?" he asked changing the subject. "Jeans, shirts?"

"Everything."

Three hours later, Raven had a whole new wardrobe, complete with black hair and purple streaks and navy blue contacts that made her eyes look black.

Today was Sunday. She started school tomorrow.

I don't own anything not sharpie, hot topic, pac sun, chuck taylors. Nothing!! I know, sad isn't it?

PLEASE REVIEW I will love you forever. Besides you know you want to. Look at the pretty purple button just calling your name(what ever that might be)


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Identities**

**Chapter three**

The alarm clock started blaring at 6:15 Monday morning. Raven was about to blow it to pieces but then she remembered Robin's reaction the last three times she had done that. It hadn't been very pleasent. And then she remembered way the alarm was even going off in the first place.

"Oh, dear God. Please for the love of Azar, tell me what in the seven hells did I do deserve having to do this? Any, _any_ other mission, sure. But why this one?" Raven sleepily mumbled to herself.

After a quick shower, Raven dried her newly dyed long hair and changed into artfully ripped and frayed dark jeans. She wore purple and gray striped stockings under these and slid a v-neck gray shirt over her head. She carefully applied black eyeliner and mascara without poking her eye out or smudging to much and went down stairs to grab some herbal tea before she needed to get to school at the ungodly hour of 7:15.

When she got down to the kitchen, Robin was already there, dressed in just his red plaid pajama pants, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper. The pot of tea was already on the stove. She grabbed herself a cup and went to sit across from Robin.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Rae." Robin replied. "Here's your stuff," he slid a black, beat up looking messenger bad across the table towards her. "I took the liberty of putting everything together for you last night." Raven nodded her head in appreciation. "You've mentioned before that if you meditate long enough, then you will be able to show more emotions, right?"

"Yeah. I thought about that and that's what I was doing all last night. I'm hoping that two, two and a half hours straight, I'll be able to show emotions for about the whole school day without blowing something or someone up." Robin chuckled, "At least, that's what I'm hoping for."

Still smiling, Robin said, "Well, here's your student I.D. You're going by Violet Roth. Hope that's okay with you. I'm willing to take however long this mission takes to capture Red X," his voice softened slightly, "but right now I have no proof that Jason Hillman and Red X are the same guy. I want Red X behind bars. I know he is my creation, and that I should be the one to bring him down, but I couldn't think of a good way to do it myself, and the team still needs a leader."

"It's okay, Robin. I'll be fine. It's just high school, how bad can it be? But, you never really told me what you want me to do…seduce him?" Raven smiled when she said this, showing Robin she was joking. But then why did a weird tingling sensation shoot down his spine when she said this? He wondered what it was but he just shoved it to the back of his mind to ponder later.

"Sure, if you want. Just make sure you use protection." Robin grinned as Raven scowled and threw a balled up napkin at him. "Or you could just become close friends with him and eventually sneak it out of him. When you agreed to do this, you did know this was not going to be some quick and simple mission, right? This might take the whole school year." Raven nodded. She had thought about this mission last night, while she tossed and turned in bed, anxious for the next day.

"Yeah, I thought about it and it's cool. Now I'll be able to say that I know what its like to just be a normal teenager for a while. And I won't be risking life and limb out there every day like you guys will be. I gotta go. Don't want to be late for the first day of school."

_Fin_

_Reviews feed my inspiration, which in turn, makes me write. So please review!!_


End file.
